Rain
by Nyanmaru93
Summary: "Ya, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku harus melepaskan Kurosaki kun..." *my first fic : , gak bisa bikin summary T.T, ichiruki, ichihime, ...xhime. RnR ya*


**Hahaha… akhirnya fic pertama saya jadi(?). Maaf kalau rada gaje, maksa, aneh n banyak typo. m(_._)m**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya pinjem tokohnya doang. **

**Warning: rada OOC, gaje, maksa serta typo yang bertebaran**

-selamat membaca-

Awan mendung, titik-titik air mulai membasahi kota karakura. Pagi yang kelabu, sama seperti perasaan 'nya'. Ya dia yang telah tersakiti. Tapi inilah keputusannya, keputusan yang sudah difikirkannya sejak lama, membiarakan cinta 'nya' pergi bersama cinta sejatinya.

"Hujan… sama seperti waktu itu, ne kurosaki kun?" tanya orihime inoue kepada dirinya sendiri

Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya saat mengingat kepergian kurosaki kunnya, tapi itu sudah berlalu, sekarang kurosaki bukanlah miliknya. Kurosaki yang sekarang adalah milik sahabatnya, kuchiki rukia.

-flashback-

"Ano Kurosaki kun, maukah kau menemaniku pergi malam ini?" Tanya inoue.

"Kau bicara apa Inoue. Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, kau ini kan kekasihku!" jawab ichigo

Inoue hanya tersipu mendengar jawaban ichigo yang setahun ini tlah menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, setelah winter war berakhir para shinigami memutuskan untuk kembali ke soul society. Inoue pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaan nya kepada ichigo, ichigopun menerimanya. Tak ada yang mengerti, mengapa ichigo langsung menerima inoue. Padahal mereka semua tahu, kedekatan seorang ichigo kurosaki dengan kuchiki rukia bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa.

"Jadi, jam berapa kita pergi?" tanya ichigo

"Hm… jam delapan malam. Hah… Rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan mereka, kuchiki san, abarai kun, hitsugaya san,dan matsumoto san," ungkap inoue ceria

'Ya kau benar Inoue, akupun merindukann'nya' batin ichigo

"Kau benar. Tak ku sangaka kalau akhirnya urahara itu akan menikah dengan yoruichi. Meyelenggarakan pesta besar termasuk mengundang shinigami-shinigami," kata ichigo

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya, bukankah pernikahan itu sesuatu yang sakral dan hanya sekali seumur hidup. Dan aku harap suatu saat nanti kita bias seperti itu kurosaki kun." kata inoue

Ichigo hanya terdiam.

-Soul society-

"Rukia, bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke dunia manusia untuk menghadiri pernikahan urahara" kata byakuya dengan nada datarnya

"Hai nii sama" jawab rukia

'Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan'nya' disana?' batin rukia

"Hai urahara tak kusangka akhirnya kau menikah dengannya," kata renji menunjuk-nunjuk yoruichi

"Dasar tidak sopan, apa maksudmu berkata seperti tu dan apa-apaan tanganmu itu?"kata yoruichi kesal

"Sudahlah yoru chan, ini kan hari pernikahan kita, tidak seharusnya kau marah-marah seperti itu," kata urahara tersenyum lembut. Yoruichi pun tersenyum. Mereka saling pandang, ntah bagaimana backgroundnya sudah berganti menjadi 'love-love' beserta bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Inilah efek gratis cinta urahara dan yoruichi. Sedangkan reaksi tamu undangan…

'Apa-apan tatapan mereka itu' ichigo

'Hua… romantisnya' inoue

'Apa itu? Yoru chan?' Soi fon

'Kapan gin seperti itu?' rangiku

'Cih… drama murahan' hitsugaya

'Rambutku sudah ok 'nggak ya(?)' yumichika

"Ano urahara san, yoruichi san, bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar," kata hinamori membangunkan semua dari lamunan masing-masing

"Hahahaha… gomen hinamori san," kata urahara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Maklum saja, sifat urahara memang begitu" kata yoruichi "oy… byakuya… lama sekali kau! Kenapa baru datang!" sambungnya setengah berteriak pada byakuya yang baru saja masuk

'Rukia'

"Hn… berisik," sahut byakuya

Ichigo terus menatap byakuya yang datang bersama rukia. Tanpa disadarinya, inoue menatapnya.

'Kau masih menyukainya kan kurosaki kun?' tanya inoue dalam hati

"Maaf nii sama, saya keluar dulu," kata rukia, byakuya hanya mengangguk

"Inoue, kau tunggu disini dulu," kata ichigo sambil berlari keluar. Inoue hanya menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan sedih, tanpa diketahuinya ada seseorang yang lebih sedih melihat itu semua. Secara perlahan inoue menyusul ichigo, dan di ikuti oleh seseoramg itu.

"Rukia tunggu aku!" seru ichigo seraya berlari ke taman mengejar rukia. Rukia terus berlari, dia sendiri bingung, kenapa dia harus berlari menghindar dari pria itu.

'RUKIAAA! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI? KENAPA KAU MENGHINDARIKU?"

Rukia terdiam

"Aku sudah melakukan semua kehendakmu! Aku menerima inoue menjadi kekasihku, aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Tapi … kurasa kau sendiri tau, aku tak biasa mencintainya. Aku hanya menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri," kata ichigo mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Kau tau rukia, bagaimana kalau inoue tahu ini hanyalah kebohongan? Dia akan semakin terluka!"

"DIAM KAU ICHIGO! Dia itu sahabatku dan sahabatmu juga! Apa kau pernah memikirkan, bagaimana jika seorang yang kau sukai menyukai sahabatmu? Dia lebih dulu mengenal dirimu bahkan dia selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku, bagaimana dia bias jatuh hati padamu! Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Akupun menyukai orang yang selama ini dia puja! Sahabat macam apa aku ini?" Kata rukia terisak

"Itu semua bukan hanya salahmu. Aku selama ini yang tak pernah memahami perasaanya. Dan satu hal lagi rukia, cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan," kata ichigo mendekat ke arah rukia dan memeluknya. Rukia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sementara itu ada dua pasang mata yang berlainan tempat melihat mereka berdua.

'Kurosaki kun… kuchiki san'

'Orihime…'

"Hm… aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus menyatukan mereka kembali karna tak seharusnya aku ada di antara mereka," kata inoue sambil menyeka air matanya

"Kurosaki kun," sapa inoue tersenyum

"I-inoue" ichigo terkejut, rukia pun melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Kuchiki san, maaf kalau selama ini aku merebut kurosaki kun dari sisimu. Maaf karena aku pura-pura tak tahu. Bahkan orang awam pun tau bagaimana kedekatan kalian, tapi aku selau 'menulikan' telingaku. Sekali lagi maaf, " kata inoue

"Inoue, terimakasih."

"Inoue…" rukia pun memeluk inoue, mereka menangis bersama

"Sudah sudah, nah kuchiki san, ku serahkan kurosaki kun padamu. Dan kau kurosaki kun jagalah kuchiki san baik-baik," Kata inoue tersenyum manis

"Sekali lgi terima kasih inoue," kata ichigo. Inoue mengangguk

"Nah kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu ya" kata inoue berlari. Air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia" ichigo

"Ya,kau benar. Semoga saja inoue akan mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya, hei hujan, ayo masuk kedalam!"kata rukia menyeret ichigo, tapi ichigo menahannya

"Tidak mau, aku mau disi saja bersamamu, bersama hujan ini," kata ichigo kembali memeluk rukia

-end of flashback-

"Kuharap ku biasa melupakanmu kurosaki kun" kata inoue sendu

"Orihime san!" panggil seseorang

Inoue mendekati jendela, diluar sana terlihat seseorang berkacamata yang memegang payung berwarna biru.

"Ishida kun?"

"Maukah kau menemani ku pergi ke supermarket?" kata ishida berteriak

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan, eh?"goda inoue, seasat muka ishida memerah "baiklah ishida kun, tunggu sebentar" sahut inoue

'Hujan, semoga saja hujan kali ini akan membuatku mengubur kenanganku bersama kurosaki kun dan semoga saja hujan kali ini akan membawaku pada cinta sejatiku. Terimakasih hujan, karena kau, hidupku lebih berwarna…'

-Owari-

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic saya yang gaje ini. Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan dari senpai-senpai semua. Arigatou, jangan lupa R&R :D


End file.
